


Dying of Consumption

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Sherlock Challenge Prompt Fills [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Sherlock is dying. Fortunately, it’s only la petite mort.





	Dying of Consumption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jazzthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzthecat/gifts), [thegildedbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegildedbee/gifts), [HamishWH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamishWH/gifts), [EllieSaxon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieSaxon/gifts).



“John, I need you,” Sherlock called weakly. “I’m dying of consumption.”

 

John entered the bedroom to find a naked Sherlock, draped artfully across the duvet in a languishing pose.   

 

With a poke to Sherlock’s prominent ribs, John said, “You barely eat enough to be _living_ from consumption; I’m sure you’re not _dying_ from it.”

 

“Not _overconsumption_ — consumption.”

 

“Oh, so you’re some kind of Victorian heroine now?”

 

“Jawwwn… I’m dying here. Listen to my cough.”

 

“I’m a doctor, Sherlock. I can tell the difference between the cough of a patient with tuberculosis and the cough of a stupid git who snuck out in the night to smoke.”

 

“But see how pale I am?”

 

“You’re always pale.”

 

“But look — I’m so weak I can barely lift my head from the pillow.”

 

John rolled his eyes. “Alright, drama queen. If you’re so bound and determined to be dying of consumption, let’s see how you feel when you’re actually being consumed.”

 

John pounced on Sherlock, giving him a sharp nip to the trapezius. Sherlock let out a squeak, which morphed into giggles as John nibbled his way down his torso, making _nom nom nom nom_ noises. 

 

The playful mood shifted as he reached Sherlock’s cock. John seemed determined to show Sherlock what it truly felt like to be dying of consumption. 

 

Aching… Throbbing… Shattering… 

 

_Bliss._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a 221B. For anyone who’s not familiar with the format, it’s 221 words, the last of which begins with the letter B. I wrote this in response to the Sherlock Challenge November prompt: Illness. I almost skipped this month, since I’m not a fan of sickfic, but then this idea popped into my head. I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
